Mechanics, technicians, hobbyists, and others working on mechanical devices and equipment often require tools and tool bits having a number of different sizes, characteristics, and purposes. Typically, for example, a handheld tool is configured to perform a variety of different functions, wherein the user merely chucks or otherwise installs the appropriate tool bit to perform a selected function. Similarly, different bits may be required for engaging different sizes of attachment hardware or the like. Switching between different tool bits can present a number of challenges to the user. For example, the user must bring the desired tool bits to the work site, identify and select the desired tool bit for each particular step requiring a tool bit, keep track of tool bits after they are used and replaced with a subsequent bit, such that the tool bit remains readily available, and keep the tool bits available so they may be conveniently retained for future tasks. If a first tool bit is merely set aside when a second tool bit is required, the first tool bit may be subject to loss, or to being bumped or kicked, adding annoyance and frustration to accomplishing the job at hand. In addition, small hardware items, such as bolts, screws, washers, and nuts that are removed are subject to being misplaced during the course of working on a project, potentially resulting in the loss of components critical to completion of the task. These types of problems and frustrations are, of course, as well known to weekend home do-it-yourselfers as they are to professional tradespersons.
Various tool caddies and the like have been proposed to address this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,221, to Olsen, discloses a tool caddy for holding a variety of small tools such as drill bits, saw blades, or the like for a power tool. The tool caddy is configured to be adhesively attached directly to a power tool. Olsen discloses a cover sheet with tool-receiving pockets and an elastic strap or band to retain tool bits, chuck key, or the like. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,661, to Balzano, discloses a tool caddy that attaches directly to the hand tool, and uses a hook and pile fastener, and may optionally include a belt loop attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,578, to Stern, discloses a portable hand power tool accessory holder, base strip for attachment to the hand tool, and an elastic band carried by the base strip forming a plurality of sleeves for retaining tool bits. A restraining magnet is included for engaging the bits, and a utility magnet is carried in the elastic band to magnetically engaging the bits for temporary storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,305, to Ahern, discloses a large panel that includes a number of tool pouches. The perimeter of the large panel is provided with a beveled edge comprising a series of magnetics or a magnetic strip for attaching the panel to the side of an automobile. The large panel includes a plurality of pouches into which tools may be inserted during use. Ahern does not disclose or contemplate or provide any mechanism for retaining tool bits or hardware parts, or any closeable means for storage of parts and bits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,059, to Bosch et al., discloses a portable magnetic tool holder with a rear face that includes a plurality of magnetic bars positioned vertically and side by side across an upper portion of the flexible main body of the tool holder. The tool holder includes pockets, loops, and straps for retaining tools. U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,022, to Devine, discloses a foldable portable magnetic tool mat. Elongate bar magnets are disposed in holding portions defined in the tool mat. A strap system is provided to attach the mat, for example, to a ladder surface. Tools may be releasably retained by merely placing them on the tool mat.
There remains a need for a tool wallet that is configured to retain tool bits and optionally small magnetically susceptible hardware items, that provides both easy retention and release during use, provides longer-term storage options, and that is suitable for use to temporarily retain bits and hardware with the wallet in a vertical orientation.